Clarity
by Bang Phi
Summary: Luhan sangat menyayangi dan selalu mengabulkan semua permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tahu ada satu hal yang tidak pernah diberikan Luhan padanya. Sementara itu, Sehun berkenalan dengan hantu yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa Jongin. / Baekhyun x Luhan x Sehun x Kyungsoo x Jongin / [repost dari aff]


[Chapter 1 – I Want Yours]

.

"Ini, punya hyung buat Baekhyun saja,"

"Kurang nasinya? Ini, nasi hyung buat Baekhyun saja,"

"Mau permen, gak? Tadi hyung dikasih teman, tapi buat Baekhyun saja,"

"Oh, itu hadiah dari pacarku. Ambil saja kalau mau,"

"Bajunya sudah nggak muat denganku, pakai saja olehmu,"

"Tadi aku beli, tapi buatmu saja. Aku kenyang,"

"Nih, buatmu,"

"Ini,"

"Untukmu,"

"Buatmu,"

"Jadi punyamu saja,"

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu sudah sangat sering kudengar…

.

.

.

"Nih, Baek. Buku-bukuku waktu kelas 3 kemaren. Buatmu saja," kata Luhan hyung sambil meletakkan setumpuk buku di meja belajarku. "Anak kelas tiga cuman tinggal belajar untuk ujian masuk PTN aja, jadi mereka udah nggak terpakai olehku,"

Lagi-lagi dia memberikan barang-barangnya padaku.

Luhan hyung adalah kakak kelas yang tinggal di samping rumah. Bisa dibilang kami sudah bersama seumur hidupku—sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Bulan depan dia baru akan lulus SMA dan melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Dia hyung yang baik—kadang lebih terlalu baik sampai bikin muak, dimana apa yang kuminta selalu diberikan olehnya. Tanpa diminta pun, biasanya dia juga akan memberiku miliknya.

Bahkan pacar—dia pernah memberiku pacarnya karena aku sempat bilang aku cemburu melihatnya punya pacar.

"..Kalau kamu suka dia, ambil saja,"

Dan itu bukan sekali kejadian, sudah beberapa kali semenjak dia mendadak populer di SMA dan punya banyak pacar maupun mantan pacar, Luhan hyung menawarkan untuk memberikan pacarnya padaku.

Aku suka bagaimana dia terlihat tidak peduli dan hanya memberi semuanya padaku. Dia memberi semua seenaknya seperti mereka hanya barang yang nggak penting buatnya.

Aku rasa, itulah pertama kalinya aku menyadari bahwa ada satu hal yang tidak pernah diberikannya padaku.

Dan semakin aku memikirkannya, aku semakin menginginkannya. Semakin aku memberinya kode agar dia peka akan hal itu, semakin dia terasa tidak tergapai. Hingga aku ingin berhenti berharap, saat dia lagi-lagi kembali memberikan apa yang aku inginkan itu kenapa orang lain.

Ya, aku memang cemburu dia punya pacar. Tapi aku tidak cemburu padanya, aku cemburu pada pacarnya. Aku cemburu pada pacarnya yang bisa memilikinya.

Memiliki hatinya, apa yang tidak akan pernah kudapatkan darinya.

"Oh, makasih," jawabku dengan dingin. Menutup wajah dari penglihatan Luhan hyung dengan manhwa yang sedang kubaca sambil tiduran di kasur.

Luhan hyung duduk di sampingku, menarik manhwa dari tanganku. "Ngambek ngapain lagi ini?"

"Nggak," balasku cuek. Merampas lagi manhwanya, "Kemarin hyung bilang mau menyumbangkan buku-buku itu untuk pacarmu. Sehun juga naik kelas 3, begitu."

"Yaa," Luhan hyung merampas lagi manhwanya dari tanganku, dan dengan bonus memukulkannya ke kepalaku. "Bodoh. Aku bilang begitu juga bukan berarti aku akan memberikannya pada Sehun."

"Oh, begitu," jawabku, dingin lagi. Luhan hyung terdiam, menatapi reaksiku yang memang terlalu jutek.

Cepatlah sadari perasaanku. Hyung bodoh. Aku juga sudah lelah memberimu kode agar buruan putus dengan si Sehun itu. Atau aku harus meminta Sehun darimu agar hyung berhenti pacaran dengannya, eh?

Memang sih, bisa dibilang akulah mak comblang mereka berdua. Sehun adalah teman dekatku dan akulah yang memperkenalkannya dengan Lu hyung. Malahan saat ini kami adalah teman sekelas yang duduk semeja. Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang pada Sehun bahwa aku menyukai Luhan hyung.

Pacar Lu hyung yang satu ini bisa dibilang kesayangannya—terlihat jelas dari senyuman dan tatapan yang Luhan hyung berikan pada Sehun itu berbeda dengan mantan-mantannya—dan jujur saja itu membuatku ragu dia akan kembali memberikannya padaku.

Apa dia akan memberikan pacarnya lagi padaku kali ini? Dianggapnya apa pacar-pacarnya itu? Barang? Seenaknya diberikan pada orang lain? Lalu apa pentingnya status menjadi pacar seorang Lu Han?

Apakah kalau aku menjadi pacarnya Luhan pun, nggak akan ada yang berubah?

"Kamu kenapa, sih, Baek? Kebanyakan minum obat biar sembuh dari penyakit berisikmu itu?"

"Bodo amat," balasku singkat, tidak ingin menanggapinya. Setelah kami hening beberapa saat dan Lu hyung sepertinya sudah menyerah untuk mengajakku bicara, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk mengatakan dan mengetesnya—"Hyung, berikan dia padaku.."

"Eh? Apa, tiba-tiba?"

"Beri aku Oh Sehun," kataku.

"…Aah, Sehunnie," Luhan hyung tersenyum. "Ya sudah, buatmu saja,"

Deg!

Gila.

Hyung ini benar-benar gila. Tidak punya perasaan, tidak punya hati. Benar, dia tidak punya hati. Karena itulah dia memberikan pacarnya begitu saja, karena dia bahkan tidak memberikan hati pada pacarnya.

Ya, bahkan menjadi pacarnya pun, aku nggak bisa memiliki hatinya.

"Gila,"

"Apa—Y-yaa, kamu kenapa? Kamu nangis?"

Jelas aku menangis. Bagaimana tidak, dari apa yang diberikan hyung satu ini padaku, hal yang paling kuinginkanlah yang tidak dimiliki dan tidak bisa diberikannya padaku.

Harapan pun tidak ada.

"Ya, Baekhyunna, kenapa nangis?" Luhan hyung menepuk punggungku, memintaku berhenti menangis karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti situasinya. "Ya, kamu sesenang itu kuberikan Sehun, eh?"

"KAU GILA!?" bentakku. Aku sudah nggak peduli lagi kalau dia ini lebih tua setahun dariku, hyungku, orang yang sangat kusukai, atau apalah. Aku bosan menggunakan kalimat formal pada orang seperti ini.

Kenapa aku mengingikan orang seperti ini?

"Hyung, aku ingin punyamu.."

"Ah, apa? Sehun? Sudah kukasih ka—"

"Hatimu. Aku ingin hatimu, hyung."

.

.

—TBC

[ff ini guwa repost dari aff]


End file.
